Doomed
by SirenSamantha
Summary: From the first day of class when Dean saw the student teacher, he knew he was doomed. Destiel college AU, pretty much just smut.


Doomed

Dean Winchester walks into his Engineering 305 class ten minutes before class is scheduled to start and sits in his usual seat to the right side of the room, fourth seat from the back. He started coming to class up to twenty minutes early since the second day of class. Class is engaging, the professor one of the better ones Dean's had, but it's the student teacher who's got Dean paying extra attention. His name is Castiel-though he prefers Cas-he is one year ahead of Dean making him a senior, and everything about him is freaking amazing. Cas' eyes were the first thing that caught Dean's attention, they are a shade of blue that Dean has never seen before and they really shouldn't be legal, especially when the guy stares at him from across the room. It's hard to be subtle when his eyes fucking shine across the other students at Dean. Cas' voice was next. The first day of class when the professor introduced Castiel and the TA told the class of himself, Dean couldn't focus on what was being said as much as the sound of his voice. It caught Dean off guard, the low grumble that flowed out so smoothly from his plump lips that appeared chapped. Right there Dean knew he was doomed. There was a few ways he could go about this: one, drop the class but he needed it and did _not_ to deal with trying to fit another class into his schedule; two he could ignore the guy completely, go cold, never talk to him or cooperate; then the third way this semester could go down was Dean could let whatever happens happen, and seeing how Dean is a natural flirt it would go somewhere. And flirt they have. Over the month and a half the class has been going the two have grown to be some sort of friends. They only talk in the class and have yet to run into each other outside, Dean uses the points in the class when the professor lets them work to grab Cas' eyes and ask the TA questions, even if Dean already knows the answer. Cas plays along, a smile hiding on his lips as he crosses the room to stand by Dean's desk, looking down at his paper following Dean's work with his slender finger. Dean grinds his teeth when the kid next to him asks for help and Cas comes, leans his elbows on the desk to help the student and his jeans wrap around his round bum and down the back of his thighs. Cas squats down by the desk in front of him, helping the kid who starts erasing all the work on his page, Cas smirks, his head turns slightly and his blue eyes lock on Dean's own green ones already watching him.

Today though, Cas smiles when Dean comes in and walks over to him. The TA sits on the desk in front of Dean, feet on the chair.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Cas." Dean pulls out his notebook from his backpack and looks up at him, "How's it goin'?"

Cas takes Dean's notebook up from the desk and flips through it. "Pretty good." He flips through the pages filled with Dean's writing and comes to stop on a page with doodles in the margin. He tilts his head looking at the pen marks. "Give me your pen."

Dean scoffs, "Why?"

Cas leans forward, takes the pen from Dean's hand and sits back before Dean can take back either of his things. Cas scratches away at the page he was on and then flips to another page and writes more. He looks up at Dean who wears a worried expression. He doodles random shit in the notebook when class gets too boring and he hopes Cas hasn't found something embarrassing.

"You done?" Dean asks, trying his best not to sound worried.

Cas purses his lips, "Yeah." The kid who sits in front of Dean gets to class and Cas stands right in front of Dean's desk looks down at him. The TA's fingers drag along the side of the desk; Dean slowly looks at them and up into his eyes. "Good luck on the quiz." His deep voice is just above a whisper before he turns and walks back up to the front of the class and the professor talks to him.

Dean opens his notebook ad starts flipping through the pages quickly looking for something out of place. He finds the first page, it's a doodle of his Impala parked under a big shade tree and there's writing next to it: 'I wouldn't mind being parked under this tree with you.' Dean's cheeks burn and he smiles, turning the page quickly. He glances up to the front of the room and Cas looks at him without turning his head and his full lips curl into a smile as he continues talking to the professor. Dean flips through the notebook again and finds the next page Cas wrote on. It's a phone number and next to it Cas' writing saying 'Call me, Winchester. I want to get to know you better.' Dean stares at the page for a minute, wonders if he's seeing things. He looks up again to see Cas staring at him, not a playful look on his face but one more concentrated and serious. Dean smirks and pulls his phone from his pocket to enter the phone number. The professor starts the class and Dean finishes typing in the numbers on his phone, he looks back up at Cas and winks at him before paying attention to what his teacher is saying.

They review for the first twenty minutes of class and then the quiz is passed out. Dean looks over the paper on his desk, he's got this, he has an A in the class and understands the new material well. It takes Dean thirty minutes to complete the quiz, he takes a deep breath and flips back to the first page and goes back over his work. Cas has been walking around the classroom helping students who need it and making sure no one is cheating. Dean hasn't noticed when Cas walked past him earlier, but this time he sees him come down the side of the classroom looking down at the desks. Dean flips to the last page of his quiz and looks over his writing as Cas is getting to his desk. The TA's hand leaves his side, fingers graze over Dean's hand from his fingers up all the way his forearm then leave with a flick of his wrist and Cas continues down the isle. Fuck! Everything is blurry now in Dean's eyes, hotness suddenly pooling in his belly and he cant concentrate on the paper in front of him anymore. It's good enough, he knows he did it right the first time, so Dean clears his throat, grabs his back pack and quiz and stands from his seat. He tries to concentrate his mind on anything else to seize his hard-on from coming on as he walks to the front of the class. He can feel Castiel's eyes on him as he breathes deeply and hands his professor the quiz. Dean turns, grabs Cas' eyes, bites his bottom lip and mouths 'fuck' making the TA smile as Dean walks out. Dean goes to his next class, a larger lecture hall, he sits in the back and while the professor talks Dean can't let go of the feeling of his arm tingling and the message Cas wrote in his notebook. He is so ready to do this with Cas. The professor dismisses the class and Dean puts his book in his bag, zips it and gets out of the class with his jeans tighter than when he entered. Dean goes out to the parking lot and gets to his Baby, he throws his bag in the back seat then sits on the hood to pull out his phone. He stares at Cas' phone number for a minute and pushes forward hitting the call button and leaning back on the hood.

"Dean," Cas' voice is gravely and it goes straight to Dean's dick, "where are you?"

"The parking lot. How many more classes do you have?"

He can hear papers shuffling and the zipping of a backpack before a chair scoots out. "None, I'll come to you." The phone clicks off and that's that. Dean sets the phone down next to him and leans back on his hands while he waits under the soft glow of the sun.

Maybe five minutes pass and Dean hears footsteps coming his way across the asphalt. He opens his eyes and lifts his head from being tilted back, up towards the sun and sees Cas, bag over his shoulder and eyes glued on Dean.

"Hey." Dean says sliding off the hood of Baby.

Cas smiles at him and comes to stand in front of him. "Hi."  
Dean clears his throat, eyes fall down to Cas' chest before coming back up to his eyes. "So, do you w-" He is cut off by the presence of lips against his own, he doesn't try to speak again.

Cas pulls back and looks at Dean, a smile on his lips, "I want, Dean." Dean chuckles, "Is that place you drew somewhere you know?"

"Yeah." Dean's green eyes flick up to Cas' blue ones. "Hop in."

Cas slides into the seat next to Dean, the car roars to a start before pulling out of the parking lot and taking off down the road. The windows are down, wind and music fill the other wise quiet space between them. Dean glances at Cas now and again and he finds it difficult to look away each time; the sun on his cheeks, forearm rested on the open window, wind blowing his brown hair and keeping his shirt pressed against his chest. When Cas looks at him, Dean knows, the slight change in his peripheral vision and the heat from those blue eyes pricks at his skin.

Dean turns down a dirt road about fifteen minutes later and Cas smiles large at the big shade tree down the way. Baby rolls up slow, the car covered in shade when it fully stops and the ignition dies. Dean's chest is tight and the seat belt next to his clicks free. He reaches down and undoes his own, his gaze is still set out the front window and the sound of denim against leather makes his stomach flutter.

A large hand rests on Dean's knee, "You still up for this Dean?"

Cas' deep rough voice is soothing to Dean's ears and his lips pull up into a smile as he turns his head to look at his passenger. "Yeah Cas, I'm sure." He lifts a hand to cup Cas' cheek and brings their lips together.

It's a soft, experimental kiss first though it heats up quickly as Dean's tongue dives into Cas' mouth, searching every inch of his mouth and tasting Cas. Dean's TA moans as the kiss intensifies and he kisses right back. There's a smack as Cas pulls back from Dean's lips, he throws a leg over Dean and lifts himself to straddle the green-eyed student. Dean's eyes are wide staring up at Cas whose hips are pressed right up against his own, he slides his hands up Cas' sides slowly as the man on top of him leans down to press their lips together. Cas moans softly when Dean rolls his bottom lip between his teeth and he presses his hips forward against Dean's stomach-the hard bulge under the denim painfully apparent. Dean licks at the corner of Cas' lips, his hands pulls up the tee-shirt the TA is wearing and tosses it to the side. Cas smirks at Dean's glance down at his lean body but then gasps at the feeling of Dean's hands sliding up his arched back. Dean wants to devour every inch of Cas' skin, needs to feel flesh against flesh with Cas under him wrecked with purple marks covering his perfect skin. So Dean takes. He leans forward and presses his open mouth over Cas' nipple, pushes his tongue flat against the sensitive skin and sucks-hard-making the man on top of him groan from deep in his throat.

"Fuck, Dean-" His hand is gripping Dean's short hair but Dean loves the sting. Dean's hands go from dragging down Cas' back, surely leaving angry red marks, and sliding over Cas' hips, hard stomach, shoulders and squeezing his ass through the jeans. Why the hell are those still on?

Cas' hips have been grinding down making Dean impossible hard in his jeans; his full lips are now red and kisses raw, Dean's hand is strung through his hair that's the perfect length to grab onto. Dean thinks this is the best he's seen Cas look; hair a mess, eyes a deeper blue than normally and hungry lips kissing Dean like there's no tomorrow. Dean's hands trail down Cas' sides, "So damn beautiful Cas." Cas sticks his lips back on Dean's but Dean pops open his pants button and pulls the zipper down. Blue eyes open to see Dean's already on him. "Lose 'em and get in the back." Dean's voice drips lust and need.

With a surprising amount of grace Cas gets off Dean, loses his pants and is in the back seat of the low car in an instant. Dean grunts as he too removes his pants after toeing off his shoes. Cas is on the back seat his bared back against the door, one leg down along the seat and the other bent and rested on the floor. The whole pose is extremely inviting. Dean kneels between the man's spread legs, his hands take hold of Cas' hips and he leans in for another kiss. Cas' lips are hot and worked soft making them that much more appealing, yet Dean slides down on the seat kissing down Cas' neck, grazing his teeth over his collar bone, twirling his tongue over Cas' erect nipples and kissing his belly all while his hands slide up and down Cas' sides or move down to squeeze his thighs and ass.

Cas pushes his hips upwards as Dean puffs out a hot breath over his tented boxers, "Shit, Dean!" The man's head falls back against the door when Dean takes the head of his cock in his mouth, leaving the cotton damp and cool when he blows a stream of air on it again. Dean moves on, kissing the insides of Cas' thighs and he gets lost. His senses are all over run by Cas. His fingers digging into Dean's shoulders, the moans falling from his lips, his taste, his smell all driving Dean insane as he continues to kiss-pressing his lips behind Cas' knees next. When Dean looks up the long tan body those blue eyes are hooded, Cas' chest is rising and falling with his heavy breaths but it's Cas' cock that draws Dean back up the seat. He takes the bottom of the dark green boxers Cas has on and pulls them down and off though his eyes are focused on his erection. Dean has a hand on the leather seat either side of Cas' hips when he leans forward, presses his tongue flat against the base of Cas and licks up all the was to the head before taking him entirely into his mouth. Cas lets out an unrestrained groan, "Fuck-"

Dean hums, "I'm getting there babe." Cas is about to reply but Dean dips his head again abruptly shutting Cas up.

Dean's tongue circles the man's balls with his hand working his cock now, he slips down further and licks at Cas' entrance, "Jesus! Shit-" Cas whimpers and his hand is fisted in Dean's short hair; Dean feels precum slip from his own cock and stick to the cotton boxers.

Dean sucks down Cas' cock again feeling proud of how he's brought his cocky engineering TA down to moaning his name nearly naked in the back seat of his Baby. Dean pops off and kisses back up Cas' torso and is met with Cas pulling him down into a heated kiss. "God, Cas." He kisses again, "You're so gorgeous." Another kiss and Cas moans into his mouth. "'M gonna fuck you're pretty little ass. About time, you're such a tease in class." Dean kisses him again and smiles against Cas' lips, "I love that about you."

Cas lets out a huff, "Shut up and fuck me already, Winchester!"

Dean smirks and reaches into his bag that's on the floor and fishes out his bottle of lube and a condom, "Turn over." Dean speaks, his lips grazing over Cas' chest. Cas obeys, his forehead down against the leather seat, back arched and ass up towards Dean. Enticing. Dean bites down on his bottom lip, his fingers drag up the back of Cas' thighs to his ass then up along his spine before pressing a trail of kisses down his back and onto his bum. Cas twitches when Dean presses his lips at the low of his back and a slicked finger slides up his perineum to his tight entrance circling it slowly. Dean pushes one finger in to the knuckle, pulls out and adds a second finger with it on the push back in making Cas groan at the sting. Dean waists no time prepping Cas; he pushes and pulls his fingers in and out of the man, scissoring them to help loosen the tight ring of muscle. When Dean adds a third finger Cas moans again and begins rocking back and forth with Dean's trusts trying to take him deeper.

Dean huffs out a hot breathy laugh, he's sucked a nice purple hickey on Cas' hip and now he grazes his teeth over his shoulder blade. "Ready for my cock, Cas?" His fingers curl to push on the collection of nerves causing Cas to cry out.

"Dean! Please, I'm ready!" Cas pushes back on his fingers again.

Dean's fingers leave Cas so he can push the condom over his dick and coat it in more lube. One hand on Cas' hip and the other holding his dick Dean lines himself up then pushes into Cas with one swift thrust. Both men moan at the sensation and Dean stays for a moment to let Cas adjust. Dean pulls back nearly all the way out of Cas before rolling his hips back in. "Fuck!" He pumps his hips again, "So tight, Cas. Feels so good."

Dean fucks into Cas without hesitation, hips jerking, the sound of slicked skin on skin fills the Impala under the shade tree. Their skin becomes slick with sweat in the car, Cas' hair holds its waves after Dean runs his fingers through it over and over again. Cas is rocking back to meet Dean each time making their bodies slide in place together.

"Dean-" the name falls from Cas' lips more frequently, the TA's back has a sheen to it, his ass red and hole hot, more kissed bruises rise to his skin and man does Dean love this view. "Dean shit, I'm so close." He lets out a whimper as Dean hits his sweet spot again.

Wrapping an arm around Cas, Dean takes his cock in his hand and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts. Precum is leaking from the slit and Dean feels he hasn't got much longer in himself either. His hips become more sporadic, "Come for me Cas." His hand gives a twist as he tugs upwards, "Come." His voice is deep and raw as he hisses the demand.

Cas' head falls against the leather seat as he shouts Dean's name and pushes his hips back. Come spouts from the head of Cas' cock and it covers the black leather seat under him. Dean's doomed as the muscles around him tighten and he thrusts in once, twice more and he fills the condom with the sticky liquid.

Dean's forehead falls to rest on Cas' hot back and he breathes out a curse. He pulls out with a slick and ties the condom off. Reaching back down off the seat, Dean grabs a clean towel and wipes the seat under Cas so he can let his body relax. Cas maneuvers so that he sits slouched in the back seat and Dean does the same, their breaths hard still.

Cas wiggles in the seat sliding down more, "My ass hurts."

Dean laughs and runs his hand across his face, "Good." Cas scoffs and Dean turns his head to look at him, "What, you want me to kiss the boo boo?"

Cas hums, "Yes please." Dean laughs again and opens the door to step out into the warm air where the breeze fills his lungs. He walks around to the driver door and opens it to retrieve his discarded clothes there; Cas has done the same, stretching slightly before pulling on his shirt.

The sun is lowering in the sky as Dean drives back to the school and pulls up behind Cas' car in the parking lot. The windows are down and the smell of sex no longer hangs in the car. Cas grabs his bag and unbuckles the seat belt, "See ya Monday, Winchester." The blue-eyed man leans across the seat and presses another hot kiss against Dean's lips then leaves the Impala to get into his own car.

Yeah, Dean likes the TA in his engineering class; he was doomed from the start.


End file.
